fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Vincetick/Slush Invaders: The Series - Character Portrait Drawings
Ayoo, everyone! Tis I, yer scurvy ol' Cap'n Voonce Sparrow. Ah, with that aside, let's get to the start of this blog of mine, shall we? Anyway, I decided to do something all of us... well, actually, some of us haven't done in over a year and a half now as far as I can remember. And that's a blog that asks everyone, minus the person who made said blog, which character they would like to see the original poster draw and then after and then next and then next and then next and the list goes on! :D Yeah, if you guys, the first group of users --- Fanny, Chaky, Shaden, Skp, Mart, Scott, Drew, Bobby, TRS, Khen, Francis and Try --- can remember, we all used to post blogs or at least message each other which one of us wants to see the other draw a specific character. Yeap. Pardon the new users --- MW, Mai, Lala, Salad, Tru and Slusher --- but at that time you guys weren't around... but who's telling you that can't join? Yeap! You guys can join in on this if you want to ;) Alright so, I just recently gotten back to drawing characters from our "soon-to-be" group project, Slush Invaders: The Series. ''Yes. Every single one of them. From the leader with valor, Standrew , down to the successor and new leader of the Blue Baddies, Big Blue the 2nd. Considering how I created loads and loads of characters for the series, counting each of your own counterparts in this and some of your own characters as well, it's going to take a long time to actually finish drawing each of them. While that's true to the text as it is on the tin, I decided that instead of just randomly picking a character myself, I decided to revive an old habit of the original group here that we had in the Slush Invaders Wiki... ... and host another character request blog. Here, you guys get to choose which character from the series you want me to draw next. Currently after I leave this blog post, I'm drawing Stick Spring, a preview of her new design and own portrait that you can see below. Additionally, I will post an image that shows what their previous/original designs were back when I was still starting out in making the series by myself between 2013 to 2015. Example Preview_of_Stick_Spring.png|A preview of Stick Spring's new design StickSpring(SITSSE3Pic).png|Stick Spring's old design from my original concept of the series Anywho, while I'm working on Stick Spring, I want you guys to comment below on who you want me to draw next. How does this work? What if all of you want a different character each? How can this work out? Simple, my dear friends! All of you guys have to settle with one character from the series, but sadly on those connected to the series itself: those who aren't are sadly not gonna be accepted, primarily the newly created fighters outside the series' current cast. For those who don't know the characters, you can search the wiki for the Slush Fighter teams, check the members list and pick out which one you want to see be given their new designs for the series ^_^ No arguing though! That's about it for what I can say for now, but if I have anything else to say, I will update this blog every now and then... so with that, let this thing begin! Character Selections Take your picks! *Slush Fighters W. *Slush Fighters V. *Slush Fighters X. *Slush Fighters M. *Slush Fighters C. *Slush Fighters S. *Slush Fighters G. Preview *'Previous:' SticKen *'On Hold: Stick Striker *'''Current: StiCrystal Preview of StiCrystal.png|Preview of StiCrystal's new design StiCrystal(SITSSE4Pic).png|StiCrystal's original design Preview Panel Preview of Stick Spring.png Preview of Stick Monica.png Preview of Strock.png Preview of Scottick.png Preview of Ethanstick.png Preview of Vincetick.png Preview of SticKen.png Finished Portraits Stick Spring -- artwork 1.png|Stick Spring Stick Monica -- artwork 1.png|Stick Monica Strock -- artwork 1.png|Strock Scottick -- artwork 1.png|Scottick Ethanstick -- artwork 1.png|Ethanstick (and Bill) Vincetick -- artwork 1.png|Vincetick SticKen -- artwork 1.png|SticKen Finished List #Stick Spring #Stick Monica #Strock #Scottick #Ethanstick #Vincetick #SticKen Request List #StiCrystal - Lala #Sterika - Fan #Styler - Bobby #Stames - Kiki #StKhen - Khenny #GaleStick - MW #SkipStick - Skp Category:Blog posts